


Once Upon A Comicon

by Swanqueen73



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueen73/pseuds/Swanqueen73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries but here goes. Please do not tag actors this is just fiction not intending to hurt anyone. Lana is happily married we all know she found her True Love. <br/>I also do not own any characters from OUAT which is mentioned in here too.</p><p>This is the fictional love story of Lana divorcing Fred and marrying someone she meets at Comicon and finding her true love in the form of another woman called Abigail. The adventures they have getting to know each other and their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meetup

It was Friday 6 am time to get up, and start my drive to Seattle Comicon. A 2 hour drive but I did not start work til 9:30am so had plenty of time to get there. I got myself ready and started my long drive to Seattle. I figured long as I do not watch but just listen I would be OK, so instead of music I turned on Netflix and started Once Upon. A Time from season 1. The Evil Queen always got me hot, but Madam Mayor does things to me more. This Comicon I only decided to work at once I found out that Lana Parrilla was one of the stars attending. My icon, my love. This woman has my heart and she doesn't even know it. She is happily married to Fred. But I can still see her there, just to catch a glimpse of Lana is worth the 2 hour drive in Seattle traffic this early.

A friend who can not attend has given me a photo op with none other than Lana herself, Omg I am going to die, Lana is going to touch me. That is on Sunday though, today is Friday, the first day she arrives, as I get to my exit for the convention center a car changes lanes and overtakes me forcing me to slow down even more, omg its Lana's car, wow Men really can not drive. I think as I see her husband behind the wheel. I remember he is from Canada and maybe they did not know the exit was coming up.

Work is boring selling glasses and shot glasses all day, but they do have an Evil Queen glass. I have to have this glass. Part of me wonders can I get Lana to sign this glass, but it would come off and that would waste $60 for her autograph. Lunch time I make my way up to the 5th floor I don't care about food I need to catch a glimpse of Lana. Oh god I timed this just right She is making her entrance in black leather pants. Damn she looks hot I think, I smile and she looks right at me with her chocolate brown eyes and smiles back at me. Wow Lana smiled at me I think as I go back down to work that 30 minute break was worth it for that smile alone.

Work goes a lot quicker then, 7 pm arrives and I leave. Instead of getting in my car and heading home I decide on stopping for a drink and bite to eat at the local bar. I walk in sit down and notice Lana sitting at the bar. Watching a table intently. I look over and notice Fred is at the table. Wtf I think is he on a date he has his hand on another mans hand. I look over at Lana. She notices me looking at the table and then at her. She gulps and does that fake smile she has for all of Storybrooke. I can't help myself I pick up my drink and walk over to her, I ask her "Lana are you OK? Tell me to butt out but I know your watching Fred on his date with that man". I look over and take a deep breath omg it can't be no not him.

Lana no matter what she is feeling is always nice to her fans, she looks at me and smiles and asks me to sit down. I take a seat and gulp the rest of my drink down, why is it I choose not to drink I think, I really need a drink now. "Would you like a drink?, I need another myself" Lana asks me. This time I order a beer like her. Wow I am sitting next to Lana watching her husband on a date with him. I know the man Fred is on a date with. I won't tell Lana this yet I don't want it to look weird.

" You are a fan of mine I take it. I saw you didn't I at the event today, you smiled at me as I came in to sign autographs".

"Yes, I was on my lunch break and figured I might catch a glimpse of you, that would make my day. I only worked the event when I knew you were attending. I know now I sound like a stalker I promise you I am just a huge fan. You smiled back at me and that was it I was toast". I laugh at that as Lana looks amused.

"Toast hmm, so do you have a name dear?".  
"Oh Lana sorry, I am Abigail, well that is the name I go by it is not my legal name, I choose not to use that unless have too. But may I ask how are you handling this, it isn't every day you sit and watch your husband on a date is it?".

Lana takes a sip of her beer and answers me while looking over at Fred and his date. "No this is not exactly normal but was expected. How can I be sure you won't tell anyone or tweet it or whatever?".

"Oh, is that what you think, here you can have my cells while we are here, this way I am not able to do a thing, and we both know without photographic evidence no one believes a thing, does that make trusting me easier for you. May I ask a question do you know anything about this guy Fred is seeing?".

"Well before I answer that, you asked how I am feeling, it was not a shock, I have always known Fred was bisexual, well more gay than bi. That is one of the reasons I have always been active in the LGBT communities, but honestly I was not expecting him to fall in love and want to marry this man. Our divorce became final today. He only came for show, and to meet up with Alan again. I am surprisingly OK with this if he is happy, then I am happy for him. I don't know how Alan's children will react. Supposedly Monday they are marrying here in Seattle and he will tell his three children after".

I take a gulp of my beer so I do not voice what I am thinking. "I am sorry that he was not your happy ending, you deserve to be happy, oh geez now I sound like Snow freaking white lol, sorry your majesty". I wink at her as I say that.

"Lana will do, no he was not my happy ending, but that is OK, I think I like someone else anyway, but I don't know if she likes me back in that way yet".

"Have you asked her ? That will give you an answer quite quickly, but no one in their right mind would not like you, your everything a man or woman could desire".

"Speaking from experience are you Abigail. Are you one of my fans who fawns over my every move?".

"No, well I do follow your snap-chat, Facebook, Twitter and Instagram, but I no I do not fawn over you, You are way out of my league, I know that and yes I am attracted to you, have been since well I saw you in Lost first, then Miami Medical and was mad they cancelled that, but then Once started and I just love Regina story arcs. But Lana your the person who carries the show, I like you yes, but I am not a stalker I promise you".

"This beer is making me hungry would you like to join me for dinner Abigail, they do mean burgers here I hear. I want to be near in case anything happens with Fred, so maybe two tables away how does that sound, my treat as I invited you, or do you have to leave".

"No, I can stay as long as you let me send a text to my roommate to let her know staying in Seattle longer and you can read it before I send it, she tends to worry when driving this far lol". I type out TEXT - HANGING OUT WITH CO WORKERS IN SEATTLE FOR BIT NOT SURE WHEN BE BACK. I showed the text to Lana and she hit send for me. "OK now a burger sounds great to me now, I said co worker as really can't say having dinner with Lana Parrilla very well".

We walk to the table and I choose the seat that has a side view of the guys, I really have no intention of seeing them especially Fred's date, I am still reeling that he is getting married without telling his kids. I can't tell Lana I know this man, not yet but I know I will. We order another beer and burgers and then we sit and chat some more. Conversation seems so easy there is no awkward pauses, it is like we have known each other for years and not just 20 minutes.

"So Abigail, tell me a bit about yourself then, if you wouldn't mind, I like to get to know my dates".

"Date, gulp oh I did not realize this was a date, wow I am on a date with Lana, and I can't tell a soul I kind of like that. Well there is not much to share about me in a public setting, let's see I am a few years older than you, age has never been as issue for me in anything before, I am a nanny right now to a 3 yr old boy and 1 yr old girl, which I will need to find a new job soon as the dad is in the Navy and they will move to another base soon. I am a UK citizen trying hard to get my citizenship here, but not looking hopeful right now, I either have to have a baby or get married to a citizen to get a green card. Immigration screwed up my court case and still trying to fix it. I live about 2 hours away from Seattle and an hour n half away from Canadian border, where you film. I have lived in USA for 13 years, I left a year after my mum passed away from a blood clot and have not spoken to my father since then, I no longer exist to him. But that's OK, I am one of 4 me being the eldest then 2 sisters and a brother of which only one sister talks to me, my family is very messed up. But enough about me what about you, I mean I know some things about you that you have shared publicly but who is Lana? What do you like to do on Hiatus And after work?".

"Well let's see I .. Well I am single as of today, divorce final today as said. I well I was step mom to 3 boys but that's over they will have a new stepfather now. I still have Lola my fur baby and my friends, I have my mom in NYC and I own a home in Los Angeles and Vancouver BC. I figured as we spend 9 months up there filming it is easier to have my own place then sleep in a trailer. I like to travel a lot and will be traveling a lot in the next few months. I have the Storybrooke UK convention in 2 weeks time, it is going to be weird going with Fred for show. We do not want the public to know we split yet".

"I understand that, well your going to a nice area of Greater London, depending where your hotel is situated may I suggest ear plugs as the jet planes are noisy and the convention is very near the airport. I know this as when I lived in the UK I lived a few minutes from the airport while attending university in Ealing. I am sure you will have fun though UK is great to visit just somewhere I do not wish to live again, hence why I am trying to fix my immigration ASAP".

Lana looks at me, "Well they seem to be getting on well at least, so now how are you liking your date with me so far". Lana looks at me and winks.

"Yes, they seem to be getting on great, but whatever Fred can do better than him, but enough about them, Honestly I am enjoying every minute but wishing we were not so public as I want to grab your hand, don't worry I won't, it would be our luck your seen and be all over social media. "Evil Queen breaks husbands heart cheating", of course your actual fans would not listen to it, but pictures speak louder than words, and I care about your image and you, to do something so risky".

Lana using her Regina voice on me that makes me melt looks at me, "And just what makes you think I want to hold your hand Abigail?. Don't fret I am playing with you, I feel something here and yes thank you for not just grabbing my hand or kissing me as I see Alan and Fred are doing now. It is just as well most do not recognize Fred unless he is with me".

"Oh God, that's an image i'l never be able to forget now, would you like to go for a walk around Seattle, I don't think your be recognized wearing your cap and sunglasses. Am I being too forward Lana, I am sorry, I would just like to spend some alone time with you, would you like a lift back to your hotel my car is just outside. I suppose before though you should say goodbye to "Them".

"I actually need to find a hotel outside of Seattle, and rent a car while I am here to drive to the event. I am giving the hotel to Alan and Fred to stay, he knew this though before when Alan arrived today, he is from the UK too, did I tell you that".

With that we get up she walks over to Fred, calls me over and says goodbye to Fred and Alan. "Fred I am going back to the hotel now to get my stuff and Abigail is driving me to a hotel I can stay in till I can get my rental car. Alan she is also from the UK, so Alan this is Abigail".

"Hi" he says as he notices me and gulps, I do the same "Hello Alan, hope you are enjoying your stay in Seattle, and I hear... Congrats is in order for your pending nuptials". I then spat out "I hope you bother to tell all of your kids, how many do you have? Three wasn't it I think Lana mentioned, well we must go".

Alan goes to grab my arm as I yank it back "Don't touch me if you know what's good for you, I'm no longer a child, I can protect myself now". I lean forward and whisper in his ear " your secret is safe for now, so don't make a damn scene or they will find out pretty quick that you have four children not three as you say, and how will the new husband like it".

With that Lana and I walk outside and she gets in my car, Hey I have to drive 2 hours daily to get here if you don't want to have to drive Seattle traffic I would be happy to pick you up and drop you at your hotel each night, which by the way where do you want to stay? Have you booked anywhere? OK what hotel are you at now so we can get your things?.

"The Hyatt around corner from the event, I should tell you something before I take this further with you, I am trying for a baby with Fred, so far has not taken but we decided he would be a good father for a child for me. No strings attached, the reason I am telling you is, he is supposed to try one last time tonight to impregnate me. Is this an issue for you?".

"Lana, why would this be an issue for me, he was your husband after all and seriously we had one date a dinner, we are not dating each other, you wouldn't want to date me anyways, and logistics of it are hard your in Vancouver most of the time and if I leave USA I couldn't get back in and immigration is screwed up enough right now.".

Lana leans in and kisses me, wow I see fireworks if magic was real this would be a kiss for Henry's book. "Come upstairs while I get my things, this is not the place to be seen kissing but I want to kiss you more".

We walk up to hotel elevator and go to her room, we get inside the door as she throws me back to the door and kisses me deeper, I moan into her kiss, Lana cocks her eyebrow and turns me as she pushes me backwards towards the bed, she pushes me onto it and kisses me deeper, we make out for a while until I pull away from the kiss.

"Lana, Fred can walk in on us any moment and are you just trying to get worked up to fuck Fred? I don't mind but I can think of better things to work you up dear".

"How did you know, I can't just be with Fred no more it just doesn't work, I am sure Alan is working Fred up too. Hmm work me up Abigail, work me up good".

I kiss her and gently over clothes caress her breast, god I want to taste her now, she senses this and undoes her shirt. I run my fingers over her breast and then with one swipe have her breast out of her bra and my mouth is nipping and sucking her nipple, her back arches and she moans, she pulls me back up into a kiss and tells me "well that did it, I am so wet n ready now, but I want you not him".

"Patience, if you still feel that way after, we can have some fun in the hotel I drop you off at". I cover up her breast and she does up some of the buttons, as Fred and Alan walk in. Lana looks at Fred " Are you ready ? as I am and I want to get out of here soon as this is over".

Fred and Lana walk into the adjacent room and close the door leaving Alan and myself in the room, "Well this is freaking awkward" I say.

"Isabella, I ..." I stop him "Don't call me that" I raise my voice louder than I meant too. Alan tries to hold my arm. This time I try to pull away from him " Leave me alone, don't touch me, I am no longer a child, you can no longer hurt me, I won't let you". I hadn't realized I was so loud that Fred and Lana were standing watching us. "Let Lana know I will be outside I can't stand to be in the room with you, you jerk, and God help Fred when he marries you man".

I look up to see a concerned Lana looking at me, she can sense their is more to this than I am saying but she does not push me then. "Oh are you done already, can we leave then, or I will wait for you in the car for when you are".

"Yes, we are done, it never took long for us very unsatisfying for both of us I am sure. OK let's get out of here".

I take one more look at Alan and pick up Lana's suitcase and walk to the door. Lana follows me.  
I walk out the door and to my car with Lana following.


	2. Stay The Night

Lana looks at me like she knows there is more to this than I am saying. She does not push though. I look at her give her a weak smile and ask "So where would you like to stay. If you give me an idea how far from Seattle you want to be then I will find you a hotel".

"Are there hotels nearer where you live? I think if I can be as far as possible from here the better". 

"Yes, in my town we have a few, personally the Best Western or Country Inn and suites are best. Are you sure you want to be that far though? You know if you want I would still be happy to drive you to and from event every day. I am going daily anyways. I work till Saturday then Sunday is my Lana day, I have a photo op with you and need to pay for autograph still".

"I will give you free autograph if you promise to tell me before Monday what was really going on between you and Alan earlier. Is that a deal?".

"I had planned on it Lana. I just am not sure how to explain it best and thank you for not pressuring me to talk about it right now. You are right there is way more to this than you know. Can I ask how well you know Alan?, I mean you told me he has children, how many did you say again? But what else do you know about him?".

I keep my eyes on the road as I am driving waiting on her reply, when I think maybe we should book her room before we get there. I wait and Lana finally answers my questions.

"Well I mentioned already he has three children, two girls and a boy he is very close to them all. I know he is a retired school teacher of what I am not sure, and I know he lives in London , he moved from now where was it again?".

I cut Lana off with "Manchester where his son Joel and his wife Geraldine live still. OK so I know Alan you must know that much already, I will tell you about it as long as it does not change anything between us, but before I do here is my cell, here is the hotel number keyed in you might want to book your room. I know they have rooms but bookings are always best. Once that is done I will tell you more about "that man".

Lana books a room for two people, in her name and hangs up. "OK now that is done, why don't you tell me what he did to you, I know he did something I heard you in the room,what you said, if he hurt you I will...".

"Lana he can't hurt me anymore, I am not a child no more. He taught religious education by the way for secondary school. Joel is his only son his youngest child, then their is Angelica and Raven, those you know, he lied by the way he has one other child Me, I am his oldest daughter we have not spoken in 14 years till today. I don't want anything to do with him, he was my abuser, rapist, torturer,drug dealer whatever words you want to use that is him. But I can't talk about that stuff right now. As for being close to his children that makes me laugh. If he was, he would have told them about getting married again don't you think? He speaks to Angelica only. He disowned Raven years ago like me and Joel well he has his own life to live. Raven was disowned at 14 yrs old and put into a child's home, for something that was not in her control. He does not talk to her really even now".

"Abigail I am sorry you met like that after so long. So he isn't a nice guy then. In a way that makes me feel a little better, seems Fred will have someone like him then".

"Lana, you can't be admitting what I think you are. God I am sorry you went through that. Does anyone know? I won't ask you to expand further, you can whenever you are ready, but even knowing that helps me to be more open with you. I can't believe you want a child with him though, I can't wrap my head around that one. You might need to explain that to me sometime if your willing".

We arrive at the hotel and I park the car and get Lana's things out of my car. I walk her to her room where she pulls me into her room. Lips crashing against mine. "I have wanted to do that for a while now". Lana says as she pulls away from the kiss.

Being slammed into a door by Lana kissing you is the best way to die I figure. It also seems she does not mind I am Alan's daughter. I reach up and cup her face into my hand and pull her to me. I kiss her gently and she melts into it. It isn't rushed, not forceful it just is perfect.

"Lana I should leave or I won't be responsible for my actions next. Your so damn hot and kissing you is...". Lana cuts me off with another kiss this time not so gentle, its an exploring full of need kiss. She pushes me towards the bed and next thing I know. I am lying on the bed with Lana on top of me. Kissing me like there is no tomorrow. "Stay please, I really don't want to be alone right now and do you?".

"OK. I will stay but I do have to text my roommate and let her know I won't be home tonight or she will worry and be texting me all night, is that OK? You can check what I say again too if you want.".

With that I grab my cell and just text I HAD ONE DRINK TOO MANY GONNA  
CRASH IN SEATTLE TONIGHT WITH CO WORKER. SEE YOU AFTER WORK TOMORROW. I showed Lana the text and she nodded and I hit send. I put the cell down as Lana kissed me again and then started to kiss my neck.

"Abi, I want you now". I hear that and manage to flip us so Lana is on her back. I search her eyes to see if this is really what she wants. I see nothing but pure arousal and want. I kiss her lips and nibble her bottom lip, teasing her with my tongue gaining entrance to her mouth. We kiss exploring each other for what seems forever.

I pull away from her mouth and gently suck on her neck that sweet spot that makes her moan. I undo her shirt and omg a purple silk bra. I think I have died. I am not in a rush we have all night. I take her shirt off and gently through the silk caress her nipple. Her back arches at the touch. I notice some scars. Now is not the time to ask about them. I will later.

"Lana, can I ..?". I look at her and nod to her bra. She seems nervous all of a sudden. I know this is about the scars. Instead of letting her answer I gently kiss the one I can see on her breast. "My God you are so beautiful, how am I so lucky to be here with the most gorgeous woman on the planet?".

She looks at me as she arches up and unclasps her bra for me. I remove it and see all the scars and wait wtf is this she is bruised too. I look at her with nothing but love. I gently kiss her breasts I don't want to hurt her. I hear her quietly crying. I stop and I go back to her lips and kiss her.

"Lana, it is OK. Hey are you crying because I am seeing what he did to you and what you do to yourself? Oh sweetie come here".

I pull Lana into me and just hold her till her sobs subside. "Hey look at me, why he hurt you I do not know, but he won't ever lay a finger on you again. I will see to that mi amoré, now I know how you feel. I also know that cutting does not take the pain away. Take it from me there are better ways to cope babe".

I then remove my jacket and T shirt to show Lana my scars. She gasps as she understands I have no judgement for her. She snuggles into me more as she starts to cry again. I hold her and just let her know it is OK now. "Why would he beat you like this? Seriously how did you hide this from your cast friends? How long has it been going on for?".

I am angry Lana can see and sense this. "It was my fault, I kissed Sean of course as Robin Hood on set but he thought I was his property. He is very jealous. It was after that first kiss 2 seasons ago it started. We had been married for just 6 months and everyone thought we were so happy. Only Jmo has seen a few bruises and she was sworn to secrecy. She doesn't even know the extent. I could never tell anyone. Regina started to wear more jackets and pants than skirts then. I was hiding my scars and bruises. I just told the wardrobe I wanted to wear jackets and pants from now on. They went with it".

"Lana we really don't have to do anything. I am very content just holding you like this but lets get more comfy". I settle down on the bed and pull her into me. She just looks into my eyes and kisses me again.

"You really are OK just like this. You don't want more from me!". Its a statement not a question and I answer it by kissing her and holding her tighter. "Lana I don't want anything from you, I am also not here to take anything from you either. We will go as fast or as slow as you need babe. We could have all weekend if you want. We don't have to rush anything right now".

"What if I need more? What if I want more than this right now?". Lana looks so lost to me. I remind her she is in charge of this. "Tonight, lets see how we go, no pressure on you. You want more then tell me, I won't say no its taking a lot of restraint to be this close to you and not touch you everywhere as it is".

Lana pulls me onto her and moves my hand back to her bruised breast. I take a hint and gently touch her breast. "Does this hurt? You have to tell me as these bruises look painful".  
She nods at me as I take my lips and gently suck on her nipple, she gasps "Did that hurt" I ask as she shakes her head "No, not hurt in a bad way. I just forgot how good that feels, make me feel good Abi please I need you now".

No more teasing. I know she needs more as I kiss her breast and she bucks trying to hump my leg. I can feel how ready she is already. I gently look at her and see the desire in her eyes. I gently grab the corner of her pants and look at her. She nods and lifts herself so I can rid them from her. Whoa my brain just short circuited I have Lana under me writhing trying to get some needed friction on her core, her so very wet core. OK no teasing this is it I think.

Once again I look at her while I touch her wet panties. Waiting to be told to stop. She lifts herself to get out of them. I gasp as I see just how ready she is. I also see the scars and gently kiss them to show I understand. I can't help myself I lick her fold and moan. She whimpers at my touch. "Fuck Abigail, yes I need more". Her voice is dripping with sexiness and she sounds desperate. I gently lick and nibble her bud as she bucks trying to get more friction, I insert one digit and thrust gently after a few moments I insert another, I see her back arch as she tightens around my fingers, I suck and lick her clit as I insert the third and curl up touching that rough spot, I can feel her tightening and her clit pulsing I know it won't be long now. "Fuck, I am close.. I'm so close arghh I'm coming". I still my fingers as she cums hard In my mouth.

I let her ride out her orgasm and then pull fingers out as I lick her clean. She shudders as she has a second orgasm unexpected as I am cleaning her up. I gently move up her body to kiss her again and notice she is crying again."God did I hurt you babe?". I ask as I pull her into me.

"No, I just have not been with anyone so gentle before, after Fred's abuse. I figured no one would treat me gentle, not once they saw the cuts and stuff, you took time to even caress and kiss every scar on my body and didn't treat me like a piece of meat. Thank you. I think we could have something special here between us, but now it's my turn". With that she has me on my back and I see stars.


	3. Meeting Sean

We just lay side by side and hold hands. I decide to tell her "You are not wrong , I think we could have something here but honestly. Logistically speaking we won't work for long. I am not a citizen, I can't leave USA without not being allowed back into the USA again. You live in Canada and I can't see you traveling to see me when your filming. I don't have money to travel to California or New York to visit you either. This sucks because I really like you Lana. If I could I would follow you anywhere in the world. I can't so after this weekend I will treasure what we had my love".

"I don't want this to end either, let's worry about that later, it's nice to be appreciated and cared for. I want you to meet my family and friends. I know Jared will love you and Jen too. She will be happy I am finally happy".

"We should get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow, what time do you have to be there?". Lana looks at me dozily and says "By 9am what about you? as I know your working there tomorrow".

"Between 9 and 9:30 actually so that works out great. I finish at 7 what time do you finish with the photos and signings?". Lana checks her cell and says "6:30 if we are on time".

"Oh before I forget and start panicking in the morning, where do I drop you off at the event and pick you up. I don't want you walking from the mall car park. You will be swamped. That's cheapest place I can park my car anyways without spending $40+ a day".

"Oh that's simple, we go into the convention center itself and you can park there as my driver. You get free parking and also backstage privileges too. Can we keep our relationship quiet for now?, I really don't need the media over this before we get a chance to see how we are together. I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight? I was thinking but I want to discuss some things with you over dinner if that is OK with you".

"Of course it is, as long as Sunday I go home before we leave for event as need to pick up exes daughter her first Comicon she is so excited to meet you. I said before that I am not a stalker but honestly my whole Sunday is stalk Lana day, but I don't actually have to do that anymore. Not really. I still have a photo op with you at 1:30 which I might give to Jessica if she wants it. I know she will want your autograph like me. But now let's sleep".

The morning comes way to soon, but as I wake up entangled in Lana, who could complain. We wake up shower which takes longer as we can't keep our hands off each other. I ask Lana what she wants for breakfast, and not me as she had me twice already. She laughs and suggests unhealthy McDonald's as can eat and drive. "Why Lana I would never have taken you for a McDonald's person". The shock is evident but I think they do have nice smoothies at least.

The drive takes a little over an hour and half we arrive at 8:39am. Drive to the side and at first, the gate gives me grief till they see who I am driving. "Oh Miss Parrilla so sorry, did not see you there, this is a different car today". I reply "yes and it will be different tomorrow too a Mercedes silver SUV tomorrow". They let us through, we go in the back door to the room Lana has while she waits for her time to sign. She leans in and kisses me as she takes a picture and asks for my cell number. I give it to her and she sends me a picture. Then she moves away from me and does her morning Snap Chat. As she finishes my cell beeps and I laugh. "I expect its your snap-chat alert, I follow you, she grabs my cell and notices my snap chat name and laughs then she adds me to her personal snap chat friends list.

"Now just wait to see what I post for you personally" she says with her Evil Queen smirk. Damn this woman, she is going to be the death of me I just know it. "OK my love I have to go to work, when I get my break i'l come say hello if your on the floor".

"If I am on a break just come through here, here is the pass that lets you through here". I place it in my pocket as I sneak one more kiss before I go to work. The day will go quicker today I just know it. I send my roommate a text explaining I have dinner plans with a friend but if not home tonight will pick up her daughter and car in morning. Then I put cell in pocket and start work. The morning seems slow but I get a text from Lana.

TEXT ABI  
I miss you is it 7 yet, I just want to see you again. I reply

TEXT LANA   
Missing you too, I wish it was I am so bored this is not worth the lil money it gives me. But knowing I see you in a few hours making this easier.

TEXT ABI  
Still on for our date, I hope so I can't wait.

TEXT LANA  
Yes wouldn't miss 4 world, now my queen back to work with you.

For some reason I do not get lunch until 4pm today. Lana is not signing autographs or taking photos now. So I flash my VIP badge Lana gave me and go to her dressing room. I knock the door and open it and see Lana chatting to Sean Maguire. I overhear them talking about a scene when I open the door. Lana looks up smiles and calls me over and introduces me to Sean.

"Hi Sean, I am Abigail. Lana's friend".

Lana says "well Not exactly true Sean, she is my girlfriend, I think I am falling for her Sean. Big time. Oh Fred is gay and we divorced and he is well this is weird he is marrying his boyfriend on Monday. His husband is from the UK like both of you. Hilarious don't you think?".

Sean looks shocked at this confession. "Er how do I even reply to that. And your OK with Fred being gay? How long have you known Lana?".

Lana kisses me gently as I tell her I should leave them to chat and would see her later. I still have 20 minutes left of my break. But Sean tells me to stay for a while. I laugh and look at him "You really grew into a great actor a lousy singer lol but who wasn't then?". Sean is surprised I knew he was a singer at one time even Lana had forgotten that.

"I remember as my sister Raven just adored you back then, Her wall was covered in posters of you. She still is an Outlaw Queen person now. I keep telling her not to hope so much as nothing ever works out in Storybrooke". Lana and Sean share a knowing look.

"So who do you want Regina with? Let me guess your a SwanQueen shipper!". Sean just says matter of factually.

"Yes I would love to see Emma and Regina together but it will never happen, the chemistry has been there since the pilot but honestly if I had a choice in it. Regina would be with her second love and first lady love Mal, and we would then find out through magic she is Lilly other parent, but Disney wouldn't allow it for one. Part of me wonders how Jmo would feel about SQ also. Honestly though I just want Regina to be happy and get her happy ending she deserves, whether that's Emma or someone else. Personally I figured would not be Robin".

"You will just have to wait and see what happens". Lana says. 

"Oh I am and please don't tell me anything I try to steer clear of spoilers for Once at least. Oh my break is nearly over I will meet you back here at 7 Lana". As I pull away Lana kisses me bye. 

As I am walking out I hear Sean say "I don't think I will ever get used to you not being with Fred but if she makes you happy then congrats sweetie".

I go back to work bored but I saw Lana. That will keep me till 7 when I get to see her for our date.


	4. The First Official Date

Finally 7 pm gets here I can't wait to finish work today. I told them just need to get out on time I have a very hot date tonight. I actually get out on time it is a miracle I think. I walk upstairs and notice Lana is still on the floor signing autographs. I walk past her she notices me and smiles. I walk into the back to wait for her in her room she sits in waiting for her to finish for the day. As I walk into the room marked Lana I see my boss who is just staring at me. "What are you doing here, you can't be here this is a restricted area". I flash my pass and say "You mean I have to have a pass like this". I show him the Lana guest Vip badge. "Lana is a friend of mine, I am her driver right now. I think she will allow me in here".

Lana is right behind me. "Abigail are you getting hassle dear?".

"No it is OK Lana. This was my boss he was just confused why I was back here, I just told him we are friends and I am your driver this weekend".

Lana laughs "We are more than friends I thought. we do have a date now though so say goodbye dear and let's leave".

We walk down to my car and I ask her "Why did you say that? I thought you wanted this kept private for now".

"We have a lot to talk about Abi, but after chatting to Sean today. He made me realize I don't want this to end. You make me happy. I have not been happy in a few years. He saw the difference in me today. He thinks like I do that you are good for me. Now where do we go for dinner?".

"Well let's get out of Seattle at least shall we babe?". I drive towards home. We decide Mount Vernon is good place to eat. Lana asks "So what do you feel like eating?". "Other than you I have no preference right now, but I will explode if you don't kiss me soon".

We had decided on the local steakhouse. Before I have even got my seat belt undone Lana is kissing me with passion. I kiss her back and both moan at the soft touch of lips. "Well you did say you would explode if I did not kiss you soon, we can't have that now, we have our first official date after all". Lana smirks as she says this pulling away from the kiss. "Now let's eat I am starving, we will have desert in our room later".

I like the way she keeps referring to it as our room, it feels nice to be wanted. We walk into the restaurant ask for a table in the quietest area possible. The waitress recognizes Lana and shows us to the quietest area in back. Where we will not be disturbed much. We order our steaks and drink and Lana takes my hand in hers. I move our hand under the table where still hold her but where no one can see. "Are you scared Abi? Or embarrassed to be seen with me?".

"No Lana, never but I also don't want this to be all over the media and ruin you. Remember all they will see is the famous Evil Queen cheating on her husband, and to top it off with another woman at that. They won't know the real story and won't even care to fact check first. I would be honored to be seen everyday with you for the rest of my life babe. I just never want you to be harmed, that was why I moved our hands and the only reason. When you want to tell the world about your divorce then do so, I don't want to be the reason they think that for your sake".

"You really do care about me don't you, dare I coin a term from the show but I feel like I found my soulmate, no my true love, we have magic in the bedroom and here too, can't you feel it? I spoke to Sean today at length about you after you left us. I hope you don't mind dear, but I trust him, He was my best friend on set and I can't discuss this with anyone else right now. He was there, he met you, he likes you. He knows your good for me. He asked me what do I see myself doing in 10-20 years. With no thought I said Abi then clarified that I meant sitting with you and our grandchildren watching old shows of Once maybe. Once I said that, I knew and well I know we have known each other such a short while but I see a long future for us. Which brings me to the next thing I want to discuss with you. Marry me Monday, let's get your immigration fixed. I know we are still learning about each other but I want to travel with you to my cons this year and I want you in Canada with me and my home in Los Angeles. Sean said he would be a witness for us, we don't have a big wedding now I don't need or want that. But will you marry me Abi?".

"Your serious Lana? You want us to get married Monday! Wow your a smooth talker lol, but yes I can see a future with you, I know I have a lot of baggage to work through and so do you, but we can help each other maybe. I do want you to promise me one thing before we do this though. Well two things. One is I want you to talk to me more especially when you feel like self harming, I won't stop you but I do know from experience myself that talking does help too. If after we talk you still want too then I won't stop you, I can't. Second I don't want you to feel pressured to share to the world yet about your divorce and our marriage. If you agree to those and I know the first is hardest of all, then yes Monday let's get married".


	5. Is It Sunday Yet?

We finish dinner with small talk, I know there is more Lana wants to talk about but this is not the time, "Lana I know you want to talk more, I can see the cog wheels whirring in your brain babe, but it can wait till we leave. Let's just get our check and get out of here. Right now date or not and this is best date ever, I just want to take you back to your hotel room and well wait and see".

"Our room, have you not realized I got us this room together for us. Now maybe we should stop and get some clothes to change into and let's stop here too, as we pass the Lovers store. I was told to wait in the car while Lana went inside. I took that time to let my roommate know would be by for change of clothes, and to arrange pick up for her daughter in morning. After what seems forever but really was less than ten minutes Lana reappears with a few bags that she puts into the back seat. Gets in the car and we drive towards the hotel. I get to my road and turn into it. "My roommate will not let you in the house, it's not you, it's anyone. But I won't be a moment to pack a bag quick".

"Is she your ex? Do you still live with your ex ?".

" Yes she is, with the immigration hassles I have not been able to afford to move out. She let me stay but we split up years ago now though, watch out she might drool after you though, she hates the show but thinks your a hottie". With that I get out the car to see the chickens are still out. I reach down and pick up Regina and snuggle her for a second, I take her to the car and show Lana. Don't laugh but this is Regina, that's Cora and Rumple and snow and Ruby oh that's Emma the white fluffy head one, and this one is Lana" as I pick up the baby to show Lana. Lana laughs at all the names, "Yes I can see that you like the show, so pray tell me where is the Evil Queen?". With that my ex appears "ah here she is".

I introduce Lana to my ex while I grab some clothes, speak to the kid, tell her to be ready by 7am as picking her up then and could she get gas before we leave. I ask her to get shoes on and come outside I got a surprise for her. She huffs but comes outside. She notices Lana in my car and is like "whoa wtf you got Regina in your car, "How come?". I laugh and say "Lana meet Jessica, she does not know your real name obviously". Lana smiles and greets Jessica. "I hear you will be joining us Sunday at your first comicon". Jessica looks at me "yeah it's the let's stalk the Evil Queen Regina day for us, ooh sorry please don't take offense at that". I mention to Jessica we taking her car in morning as it bigger room than mine. She goes in house comes out with keys, "let's swap cars now you can get the gas and pick me up in morning then, it's nicer for Lana".

"Thanks Jessica, that's really nice of you. Here is my spare key. Let me get Lana's stuff out the car Into yours. Lana gets out of my car and notices Romeo the turkey for the first time. He comes up to her and nudges her. "Don't be afraid he won't hurt you, he just wants to say hello to you". I have my bag of clothes, pajamas not that need em and my iPad and laptop with me. I grab my USB car charger and sun visor from my car and place in Jessica's car. "OK let's get you back to the hotel". I had not known that while I was inside Lana was arranging for all of my things to be sent to Canada when the movers would come Monday. My ex was surprised but happy for me as well.

The ex wished me well and " I am happy you are happy, but surprised, this is so quick, but then again seeing how you stalk Lana's Twitter that thing you make weird faces for and everything else she does, I suppose it should not surprise me much. So your getting married Monday then. Your a quick worker".

"Oh be right back as I run into the house I come back out holding my passport. I can't get married without it as no birth certificate here. I would have forgotten that and been so mad. So Jessica you will gain VIP entrance tomorrow with us, I no longer need the photo op with Lana would you like it, I am sure I can persuade her to let you have an autograph too". I wink at Lana as I say that. OK we have to go, technically we are on a date still. But I did need new clothes. I will be wearing my Evil Queen fuck me eyes shirt of course in the morning. So let's go gas up the car and back to our hotel. See you in the morning Jessica and thanks for car".

We drive to town where I park the car and get out to fill up."I figure $20 should do the trip there and back". I tell Lana. She gets out with me and buys a drink. She pays for her drink root beer and $20 in gas. I am not happy she did that at all. "You are driving me around least I can do is buy some gas". "Lana you paid for dinner and the hotel already". She grabs my arm and looks at me "Tough isn't it that I already paid now let's fill up and can we get back to our date?".

I fill up the Merc when Lana asks where nearest market is. I ask what she is after as gives me idea which one to take her too. "Ice, whip cream, ice cream, chocolate, and some root beer". I look at her " Are you sure your not pregnant already?, but let's see, we can get all of those at any of the stores we have Walmart, Haagens , Saars, Safeway take your pick. Saars is over the road, Haagens Safeway and Walmart just down the road. Lana chooses Haagens as has her brand of root beer she likes. I am OK with this choice as I can get lemon scones. We get to Haagens and get our items and then Lana asks to go to Walmart quickly. We get there she goes inside comes out about 10 minutes later with a sly smirk on her face. I then drive to our hotel. Honestly I just want to get to our room and relax some.

We make it into the room and close the door and Lana pounces on me, kissing me and desire just drips from her. I take a deep breath. I know we just agreed to get married but this is a whirlwind for me. I push her back towards the bed at least we will be comfortable. We make love for it seems an eternity it is the early hours of the morning when both of us are exhausted and fall asleep in each other's arms. All to soon the alarm goes off at 6 am, we shower and change. Lana rolls her eyes at my t shirt. I tell her "I call this my Evil Queen fuck me eyes". She laughed at that.

"You want the Evil Queen to fuck you I take it. I suppose that can be arranged sometime in the future, I will have to have a word with her first though". Lana winks as she says this. I just gulp, all the air has gone from my lungs. I come too from my daze "Nah, Lana you are enough for me, I used to imagine the Evil Queen cleavage on me and riding me but I have the real woman behind the Queen. Now I might slip and call you My Majesty at times but that's just playing with you, but you deserve to be treated like a Queen. One day I hope I can treat you like the Queen you are to me. Might take a while as immigration and job issues".

We leave the room and get in Jessica car, I text her on the way. While waiting for her I run and open up the chicken coops so they can see to eat. Jessica gets into the back seat and does not even complain. Lana offers to move and she looks at her "No, you sit up front, I am fine here I got plenty of room. Sorry my radio does not work. I just got the car I am still fixing some issues". She then puts her earphones in. I laugh "welcome to drives with Jessica she always listens to music she is not very talkative in more than few words but bet she will talk to you".

Jessica takes her earphones out and looks at me. "Hey when you move out in few days can I have your desk?, it would be perfect in my room".

I look dumbstruck "Move, when am I moving?, Lana what is she talking about?".

"Oh I knew I forgot to tell you something important. I have movers coming Tuesday morning to ship your stuff to my home in Canada. Well will be our home after Monday. I can't let my wife live in USA when I live most of the time in Canada now can I?".

"Oh, you know I had not even thought that far ahead yet". Lol "This is going so fast for me, I don't think it registered after the fact we get married Monday morning".

"We need to talk more about that later too Abigail, tonight over dinner maybe".

We drive to Seattle, park the car and get Jessica's VIP card. She has no clue what the card does for her. We go into Lana's dressing room. Jessica excuses herself to use bathroom and I push Lana up against the wall and kiss her. "That has to last me all day".

Lana's manager comes in and we are introduced, Lana tells her to get used to seeing me with her. "I suppose you should know Fred divorced me, became final Friday, we are getting married Monday, we are not announcing this to the world, but if it becomes known then you can run with it".

"What, when, how, wtf is going on Lana?. Why would you divorce? He was perfect for you".

I can't help myself "He was far from perfect for Lana, I also am not perfect either but we met and fell in love. When Lana feels able to, she might tell you why he is not perfect and a jackass for treating her as he did".

"Lana, what are you not telling me? What happened?".

Lana looks at me as she undoes her blouse, she shows her manager her bruises and cuts. "Omfg he did this to you, I will kill him, how long as this been going on?".

"Too long, hasn't anyone noticed Regina changed wardrobe drastically in the show for months now, it had nothing to do with the cold weather, she was not showing her bruises to her fans on camera. How none of you ever noticed is beyond me". It was said as a statement not as an accusation.

Lana just grabs my hand and I pull her close to hold her, I can see she is close to tears. Her manager notices too. She shuts up about it. "So Abigail, I will be seeing more of you with Lana, Are you going to be going with her to all appearances from now on?".

"If that is possible, then yes. We won't know more till Monday on that though. We get married Monday morning here. And then we are going to immigration office to fix some issues I have, so that I can travel with my Majestic wife".

"So, will you take her last name, or keep yours ? I need to know for booking airline tickets for the cons coming up. Will you attend Storybrooke UK with her too?".

Lana looks at me, and answers her manager "We will get back to you on that, Tuesday morning, OK right now I need to get ready for my signing and panels this morning".

I kiss her and tell her " I am going to find Jessica, we will see you when we line up for your autograph in a bit". Lana tells her manager to give us two free ones. She agrees and I leave to find Jessica who is just reappearing from the bathroom. "Damn that line was long". I laugh I forgot she has not been to a con before.

"OK so what would you like to do first, we have an hour before need to line up for Lana's autograph. She has given you a free one. Also I won't need this no more so here is a free photo op with Lana at 130 today. If you are lucky then you can meet Sean aka Robin Hood today too. I met him yesterday and would like to say hi to him again. Would you like to meet him?".

"Regina's true love hell yeah". "Ok come with me" I knock on Sean's door and open it. "Hello Sean, sorry to bother you, but I wanted to say thanks for chatting to Lana yesterday, I want you to know I love her and promise to do my utmost to never hurt her. She will be treated like the Queen she is. Also Jessica my friend wanted to say Hello to Regina's true love, I keep telling her soul mate she doesn't get the difference".

Sean invites us in, meets and greets Jessica, then pulls me into a hug, he whispers in my ear "You need to look after Lana on set now that I can't". I look at him "Hey I said no spoilers". And laugh at him. "I kinda guessed you would not be Regina's happy ending though for some reason. It is never easy for as that for her though. Is it?".

Sean laughs and tells us "Hey both of you come up and see me, I will give you free photo op and autographs being Lana's fiance". With that we have to leave as Sean has a panel.

By this time it is nearly time to line up to see Lana, Jessica is like "why are we doing this when your marrying her Monday anyways?".

"I am, but your not and I am saving you $60 right now, they don't give autographs and pictures away often you know!. You get to not only get one on one time with Lana but a personal autograph and picture from her. You could also talk to her in the car ask her anything within reason, get to know her a bit instead of listening to music on the way back".

"OK let's line up then shall we?". Jessica walks to the line and stands there. "Hey Abi this is a secret thing isn't it Monday I mean?".

"Yes, so shhh no one is gonna know a thing about that or anything you know till that person decides it is time to tell others. This is one time you have to not do a Snow White and share anything with anyone OK, Promise me that".

"I promise OK, don't get so uptight. Now what do we do after this then?, I know you want to listen to Lana's panels, but what else?".

"This is your day, as long as we listen to the panels I don't care what else we do today, but you have to do the photo op at 130".

The line is moving quicker than we expected it too we chose our pictures for Lana to sign and then in just a few minutes we are in front of her. Lana looks up and smiles at me, I tell her it is so great to meet her finally and love her acting. She pulls her Regina smirk and says "It is a pleasure to meet you too Abigail", she signs my picture Keep it regal and hands it back to me making sure to touch my hand as she does. Jessica is next she just signs hers much Love Lana Parrilla. We then leave to go and find where the panels will take place. As luck will have it the first one is only 15 minutes long and is by the games. Jessica starts to play the game Call of Duty on the XBox there. All this way and she plays a game she has at home on the same system, I roll my eyes just like Regina at that.

Lana comes out and starts her talk, she does not give too much away. I read between the lines and knowing Sean's comment before know Robin has left the show now. The kids playing the games are noisy and disrespectful the one thing I can not abide. I nearly tell them to can it but I stay quiet and just listen to what Lana is sharing

After this I take Jessica forcefully away from the game system to go and sit down for the next panel. We have nearly an hour so I tell her "Let's go check and see if Lana needs anything, they really only ever give them water here. I know she likes root-beer. She is worth spending $4 a bottle on though".

"Here, I will buy it for her, OK let's get go see her in her room shall we?".

"Yeah by time we bought and got to her room she should be there". We line up buy root beer and take it to Lana's room. She has just arrived back in the room, when I knock on the door. Open it and say "Hi babe" when see her. She looks up smiles as she sees the root beer in my hand. "Jessica bought you a root beer, she says you deserve one after all that signing, sorry if it is not the brand you really like, we are not able to get much here".

She gets up from her chair and walks over to us both, "Thank You Jessica for this, it is very appreciated". She then leans in and kisses me on the lips. Jessica does a Henry, screws up her eyes and " Eeeew Gross, get a room, impressionable eyes here".

I laugh as I pull Lana closer and kiss her again for effect. I pull away and ask "How you doing Lana, need anything?".

Lana looks at me, smiles "No I think I have everything I ever need right here, right now, but is it 5 o'clock yet. I want today to be over so Monday will get here sooner".

Jessica fakes annoyance "What you don't want to take a photo with me". Then starts to hum the tune to all by myself. I can't help but crack up at this, so does Lana. "Jessica dear you and Abi I have no problem finding time for but honestly this is tiring, being asked the same question over and over again. Don't get me wrong I love my fans, but please don't tell me to dump Robin, and fuck Emma. It will never happen even though Jen is fine with that as am I but its Disney. The outcry over Rubyslippers was bad enough. I try to support all the ships there are, I don't have a favorite, each have their merit".

"Just a few more hours and we are out of here, but we should go or there will be no room to see your main panel. That's what I came for today to hear, even before we met my Sunday was mapped out for that".

"No, wait you can sit in the front row as my guests, you will see and hear everything there better". Lana looks tired now she is being herself and not in front of fans. Jessica excuses herself to use restroom again. Lana tells her just come back to room after.

"Hey, what is really the matter? I can tell and I feel it that somehow your not ok, what can I do to help?". Lana stares at me before she just pulls me into her arms.

"This really is all I need now but I will tell you later what's bugging me. Don't worry it's nothing about you I promise".


	6. The Panel

About 45 minutes later we leave the room to go to Lana's Panel. We get to walk with her and the security to the area she will be on. We have saved seats which we will go to soon. Jessica says she is going to sit down in the seats and gives me a few minutes alone with Lana.

"My Majesty, I know something is really wrong today, Just know I am here for you, no matter what but I have one question, are you in self harm mood? Do I need to worry?".

"Oh Abi, No it's nothing like that, I promise we will talk later, once this is done would you and Jessica like an early dinner with me, we could even collect your ex, her mom and take with us if you like, then when we drop them all off, we will chat. I promise you".

I lean in and look around quickly and give her a quick kiss. "I should take my seat my love. We will see you after the panel. Maybe during quick break we can get Sean to join us for lunch too".

I take my seat as they announce Lana. She comes out looking as beautiful as ever. I can't help but think wow how this comicon has changed my life now. I wonder what life with Lana will be like. No stop listen to her panel. I reprimand myself.

Both Jessica and myself laugh at her antics of getting Robin Hood out of the forest into a shower. Jessica leans in and says to me "wonder will she have same issue with you?".

I blush "Nah we have had enough showers to last us a year these last couple of days". As I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively to her.

"Gross. Wish I never said a word now, ooh so do you think your right and RH won't be her love now?".

"Jessica listen to what she is saying and more what she is not saying". We listen to the end of the panel when she is asked audience questions. Most are to do with swanqueen or outlaw queen. When panel is finally done we get up to go meet her back stage.

"We are related" I hear through her mike as someone tries to get close to her on stage".

I walk up as close as can get and state "My Queen. Your mike is still on". Wink and walk off and wait for her.

Finally she comes out and we walk back to her room. Sean will join us for lunch if time permits. As usual Jessica excuses herself for the bathroom. Soon as she is out the door Lana pounces on me kissing me hard. I groan because I can feel the heat pooling between my legs. I kiss her and gently squeeze her nipples through her dress. She whimpers and pulls back quickly. "God don't now I'm uncomfortably aroused n we have hours till you can take care of that issue. I'm never gonna last til 5 pm now she growls. I check time knowing Jessica will take about another 10  
Minutes. I walk her to the next room lift her onto the counter in her private bathroom and pull her panties down.

"Who said you have to babe. I'm sure I can get the job done before Jessica gets back with no teasing". I kiss her hard as I thrust fingers into her and pump her she arches back and whimpers. Lana is close, she is so wet and aroused I know a few More thrusts would do it but I keep thrusting as latch my lips and suck and bite her nub. She clamps her thighs on my head and thrusts into me whimpering. "So  
Close oh fuck me fuck abi". One more lick and thrust and she cums so hard it's dripping down my chin.

I lean into her and kiss her and then we get cleaned up. Give her breath mints and a  
Couple more kisses. I realize "hey you have your own restroom and we sent Jessica off to find one 


	7. Wedding Day

The drive back to Seattle seemed to take forever this time. Jessica gets bored and suddenly we hear the theme tune to OUAT and hear the Evil Queens voice. Lana notices me wriggle as I drive. She leans over to me kisses my cheek and smirks. " hmm someone obviously likes the EQ".

"Not now Lana please and yeah you could say that, that voice just gets me ". I stop talking as I glance at Lana who just laughs. "Seems to have that effect on everyone but me". I lol "I would be worried if your voice did that to you babe". We finally arrive in Seattle and go to see the justice of the peace. It seems the wedding before us had some issues they need witnesses before we can get married. The registrar asks if we would be the witnesses so they can carry on and not get further behind. We say yes just to get out of there and are shown where the wedding is.

" you have to be fucking kidding me" I state to no one as I grab Lana hand, I noticed how she tensed up. Jessica wonders what is going on. "Jessica this is ugh Lana's ex and..."

"Your father wedding, yeah that is kinda fucked up. Sorry I know you hate bad language Lana". Jessica states.

"Actually dear its Regina who detests language, me I swear like a navy sailor at times".

"Ok then let's get this fiasco out of the way shall we. After all Alan has not told Fred I am his kid so this should be interesting".

We walk over to them Alan gulps and Fred just looks bewildered. "You needed witnesses and holding every other wedding up so we were asked to be them".

I look at Alan in disgust. Fred looks at us and notices something isn't right here finally. "So does anyone want to explain this to me, what is going on or gone on between the pair of you before now?". Fred asks.

I just look down as Lana grabs my hand and states "same as you did to me he did to her but being her father made it worse".

"Father, you said your daughters were in the UK so is this Bex?"

"No, this is Abigail my oldest whom I disowned 15 years ago now. I didn't tell you as she is dead to me".

That was all I needed to hear, "Ok get married already will ya I don't want to be stuck here longer than necessary, we have things to do today after all".

Fred agrees and states "this is not over though Alan we need to talk more later about this". The registrar finally starts their wedding and within ten minutes they are married. We sign the certificTe as witnesses and then it is our turn.

Lana states "I kinda wrote some vows if that's ok". The registrar agrees and asks "did you write any?". To me. "I kind of did actually but they are not written down". Lana smiles we both took this seriously enough to have personal vows. Alan sheepishly asks "can we stay for your wedding? I know this is too little too late Abi but I wou,d really like to see you get your happy ending too".

I just nod at Lana who tells them "ok but just shut up and let us get on with it". The registrar starts and gets to the vow part. Lana takes a deep breath "Abigail this whirlwind romance and that's what this has been has been the most loved I have ever felt. We met Friday over something that was painful and secret and I had to trust you would not hurt me. I found a connection with you then and in two days I found my true love. You are someone I can't wait to show the world and introduce as my wife when the time is right for both of us. We have both been so bad.y hurt in the past and you are showing me I am worthy of being loved, I will always love you my love and I can't wait to show you how much you mean to me".

It's my turn I take a deep breath " Lana, you should be treated like a queen not a piece of dirt, I promise I will do that every day we are together. I promise to never break your trust and we both know how hard trust is for us. I fell in lust a while back with the Evil queen, I had a crush on Madam Mayor but you Lana I fell in love with in just a short time we have known each other. You are my true love. I will do my best to make you happy and feel safe, secure and loved every day of our lives together, you my love I can't stand to be away from, I love you so much Lana and standing here I get to say that to this room and witnesses".

Within a couple more minutes we are married and I kiss my bride who melts into my arms and embrace. Jessica does a Henry and tells us "eeew get a room".

We then sign our certificate and pick it up say our goodbyes to Alan and Fred. Lana tells Fred " I will get the rest of my stuff out of the house this week and I will keep you apprised as to whether it took or not". We then leave and drive to the immigration office.

Lana explains to Jessica why we are going to immigration and then we walk into the offices. Lana speaks to an immigration officer on my behalf and shows our marriage certificate she wants an emergency visa issued so I can travel to Canada and overseas with her. The officer recognizes the name and also her and suddenly is gushing all over her. "My Queen anything I can do for you I will do so, Let me see who I can speak to now to get this sorted for you now, can you wait while I speak to my supervisor please?". The officer then leaves the room and goes to talk to her Supervisor. Lana can see I am nervous, for once I do not have to explain my Immigration or the hassles with it, Lana does not even ask, she knows I will explain it to her at sometime in the future and right now that is not important.

We sit and wait for what seems like forever and then the Supervisor and the officer walk back into the room. The supervisor looks like she can not believe that the Lana Parrilla is sitting in front of her right now. "So I looked at what we can do, if you can fill out these forms both of you, and pay this amount of $400 today we can get this visa sent to you, I take it we would need to send it to Canada and expedite it so that this visa is with you by next weekend. You have a passport Abigail yes?".

"Yes I do but won't I need that to pass the border control to get into Canada as my Washington ID is not an enhanced one. We planned on going back to Canada by Wednesday at the latest, didn't we Lana?'.

"Yes, I need to return to Canada this week and I want my Wife to accompany me. Yes I know your fans and that you know I was married to Fred Diblasio but we are divorced long story cut short he was gay he got married to his boyfriend this morning. As you can see on our marriage licence he was a witness to our marriage so we are still friends. In all honesty Abigail and myself are still learning about each other we have not been dating for long but we both knew we belonged together to coin a phrase from Regina, She is my true love. It took all this time to find her and I do not want to leave her now not even for a few days, after all this is our honeymoon too and I would love to be able to take her with me to my Cons and have some time to relax on our honeymoon too. So what can you do to help us. We have 2 weeks before I need to be in the UK for a convention and I want Abigail with me but I want her in Canada before then too".

The supervisor gets on her telephone and calls over to her manager, they do not issue cards there usually but they can get one issued and sent within 24 hours, if we fill in all the documentation and pay all the fees, Lana just gets her check book out and says "How much is all of the fees, let's get this done today shall we?".

Within the next hour all the forms and fees are paid, the picture for green card has been taken and the officer has signed off on the send the Green card, It will arrive on Wednesday to Lana's address in Canada. I get to keep my UK passport for now. With that green card and the visa that is stamped into my passport I can come and go into the country as needed with my wife.

We leave and drive back towards the hotel for our final night in the USA for now. We get back to Jessica house and drop her and her car off and then take my car, I take a few things in the car with me like my small tv and ps3 and games/dvd's , laptop, ipad and my glass etching stuff and some clothes. The rest I see my ex has already packed up for me. I thank her and say good bye and then we leave. I drive to hotel, I make sure I have oil and water in car for the trip. I tell Lana I will drive to Vancouver with her is she is ok with this. Then I have my car in Canada too. Least it will keep me for a while till I can afford a better car and means have an incognito car to drive around in too at times.

After we have everything packed I ask Lana "So do you want to stay tonight here and leave in the morning or do you want to leave now and go back to Canada as it is only a couple of hours away and I know you want to get back to Lola soon".

"Your ready to leave already, well I have one thing to do before we leave but we can leave tonight if you want too". With that Lana kisses me which deepens and we end up on the bed, "Well we are on our honeymoon dear". Lana says after hours of making love to each other.

I laugh, we take a shower which takes forever when your on your honeymoon ;) and then Pack up what Lana has bought. Take it to the car and then we leave for the border. I make sure that passport and ID are where can find. I text Jessica and her mom that leaving now. Then we set off for our new life.


End file.
